Adventures
Adventures is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price. The design is identical to the Collectible Railway range and will replace the Take-n-Play range. Fisher-Price have advised that adapters to connect Adventures sets to the Take-n-Play sets are available. These can be obtained by contacting Fisher-Price directly through their Customer Contact Centre relevant to your Capital City or Country. Australia - 1300 135 312 USA + Canada - 800 432 5437 United Kingdom - 01 628 500 303 Further Contact Numbers Can Be Found By Visiting And Searching For The Relevant City/Country http://m.service.mattel.com/us/Intl#countryCode=AO Engines 2017 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Ryan * Ashima * Vinnie * Frieda * Raul * Gina * Axel * Yong Bao * Carlos * Shane * Rajiv * Diesel * Daisy * Diesel 10 * Salty * Paxton * Philip * Ivan * Flynn * Winston * Marion * Skiff * Etienne * Victor * Luke * Millie * Hugo * Hurricane * Merlin * Frankie Rolling Stock 2017 * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck Vehicles 2017 * Bertie * Harold * Trevor * Jack * Oliver * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt's Car Special Edition Engines 2017 * 1945 Edition Thomas (Original Livery) * Stanley in Space * Shooting Star Gordon Multi-Packs 2017 * Diamond Run 4-Pack (Rosie, Ashima, Gina, cargo car) * Jack & The Pack 4-Pack (Jack, Oliver, Thomas, cargo car) * Sodor Celebration 4-Pack (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt's Car) * Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack (Diesel, Dart, Den, cargo car) * Construction 4-Pack * Rubbish 4-Pack * Search & Rescue 4-Pack * Train Maker Monster Pack (Diesel and Max) * Train Maker Construction Pack (Percy and Byron) * Train Maker Racing Pack (Thomas and Charlie) Talking Engines/Vehicles 2017 * Space Mission Thomas * Dino Discovery James * Shark Escape Salty * Pirate Quest Diesel Glow Racers 2017 * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Stanley Train Makers 2017 * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets 2017 * Space Mission Rover * Shark Escape Playset * Misty Island Zip-Line Playset * Jungle Quest Playset Track Packs 2017 * Space Mission Track Pack * Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia * Henry's model incorrectly depicts him with a Fowler tender, similar to his Collectible Railway model. * Trevor's wheels are grey instead of red. * Hugo's wheels are black instead of blue. Not just that, he has 3 propeller rotors instead of 4. Gallery Engines File:AdventuresThomas.png|Thomas File:AdventuresMuddyThomas.png|Muddy Thomas File:AdventuresGlowRacersThomas.jpeg|Glow Racers Thomas File:AdventuresSpaceMissionThomas.PNG|Talking Space Mission Thomas File:AdventuresOriginalThomas.jpeg|Original Thomas File:AdventuresHenry.jpg|Henry File:AdventuresGordon.jpg|Gordon File:AdventuresJames.png|James File:AdventuresDinoDiscoveryJames.PNG|Talking Dino Discovery James File:AdventuresPercy.png|Percy File:AdventuresToby.jpg|Toby AdventuresBill1.jpg|Bill AdventuresBen1.jpg|Ben File:AdventuresEmily.jpg|Emily File:AdventuresRosie.png|Rosie File:AdventuresGlowRacersRosie.png|Glow Racers Rosie AdventuresWhiffPrototype.jpg|Prototype Whiff File:AdventuresStanley.png|Stanley File:AdventuresGlowRacersStanley.jpg|Glow Racers Stanley File:AdventuresHiro1.jpg|Hiro File:AdventuresCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:AdventuresBash1.jpg|Bash File:AdventuresDash1.jpg|Dash File:AdventuresScruffPrototype.jpg|Scruff File:AdventuresBelle1.jpg|Belle File:AdventuresConnor.png|Connor File:AdventuresCaitlin.png|Caitlin File:AdventuresTimothy.png|Timothy File:AdventuresRyan.jpg|Ryan File:AdventuresAshima.png|Ashima File:AdventuresGina.png|Gina File:AdventuresRaul.png|Raul File:AdventuresDiesel.png|Diesel File:Pirate_Quest_Diesel1.jpeg|Pirate Quest Diesel File:AdventuresSalty1.jpg|Salty File:SharkEscapeTalkingSalty.png|Shark Escape Salty File:AdventuresPhilip.jpg|Philip File:AdventuresIvan.png|Ivan File:AdventuresHugo.jpg|Hugo File:AdventuresVictor.jpg|Victor File:AdventuresLukePrototype.jpg|Luke Rolling Stock File:AnnieandClarabelAdventures.jpeg|Annie and Clarabel File:AdventuresHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:AdventuresTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Red Troublesome Truck Vehicles File:AdventuresTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:AdventuresHarold.png|Harold File:AdventuresJack.png|Jack File:AdventuresOliver(ThePack).png|Oliver File:KevinAdventures.jpeg|Kevin File:AdventuresFlynn.png|Flynn File:AdventuresWinston1.jpg|Winston Packs File:AdventuresDiamondRun.png|Diamond Run File:AdventuresJackAndThePack.png|Jack And The Pack Sets File:AdventuresSpaceMissionRover.jpeg|Space Mission Rover File:ThomasAndFriendsAdventuresPirateQuestPlane.jpg|Pirate Quest Plane File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSet.jpeg|Shark Escape Set File:AdventuresMistyIslandZip-LineBox.png|Misty Island Zip-Line File:AdventuresSharkEscapeTrackPack.jpeg|Shark Escape Track Pack File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSharkEscapebox.jpg|Shark Escape Track Pack boxart File:AdventuresSpaceMissionTrackPack.png|Space Mission Track Pack File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSpaceMissionbox.jpg|Space Mission Track Pack boxart File:AdventuresEngineMaker.jpg|Engine Maker File:AdventuresRacerPack.png|Racer Train Maker Pack File:AdventuresMonsterPack.png|Monster Train Maker Pack File:AdventuresConstructionPack.png|Construction Train Maker Pack External Links * https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CotwN3UUMAQE_lM.jpg:large * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Adventures-Vehicle-Diamond/dp/B01JA5WPD0/ * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Train-Adventures-Maker/dp/B01IN4XSK8 Category:Merchandise Category:Future Releases